story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Reina Takamori
(Reina Juventia in English version) is the tritagonist in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its remake Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. She is a Lovely type idol using green as her theme colour and Nature Witch as her primary brand. Reina has light skin with vibrant green eyes and long black hair worn in braids held by green ribbon. She wears light green earrings with a leaf at the bottom. During spring/summer Reina wears a white polo shirt with a green pinafore over it, white medium-length frilly socks, and green strap shoes with small heels. For autumn/winter, she wears a white long sleeved shirt with CHECK written at the middle, a green skirt, pale green stockings, and green boots with shoe laces. Reina is a stern, sharp-tongued young girl, and tends to cause arguments. Despite being an idol, she dreams of pursuing a career in gardening. Reina will act and put on performances by talking with people, though not necessarily always being sincere in what she says. Being socially awkward, she sometimes speaks a little bit harsh, but acts soft around plants. She may easily be mistaken for a Cool or Sexy idol, due to her calm attitude. When introducing herself to the class, Reina makes a joke about her name. Also introducing the future Little Fairies' names and personal lives. Helping to remove the nervousness away from Haruno alongside Mayuri and from that day forward both Haruno and Mayuri depend on Reina for explaining anything that comes new to her. The first time Reina hears about Kanimals was in Episode 2, when Haruno and Mayuri mention it to her. When Pink Rose France/Haruno fails to hit Akawaru with Pink Roses Attack and helpless, Reina "wakes up" in her bed and tries to defend Pink Rose France, despite not having the power to do so. Her strong will for friendship caused an "explosion" and Reina finds herself in a realm. Loveline mentions she proved herself worthy of Haruno, Mayuri, and Reina proceed to transform into magical fairies. In battle, they hit Akawaru respectively with: Pink Rose Attack - Blue Water Turbulence - Green Tree Attack, and purify it. Haruno/Pink Rose France was happy for Reina/Green Grass Italy to become the 3rd Little Fairy. Takamori (高森): Taka (高) means high, tall while mori (森) means "forest", possibly referring to the theme of her alter ego. Reina (れいな) can be written using different kanji characters, but can mean 麗菜 (elegant greens), which might be a reference to her love of greenery. Fairy of the Flourishing Nature, Green Grass Italy! 実る自然のフェアリー、グリーン・グラス・イタリア！ Minoru Shizen no Feari, Gurīn Gurasu Itaria! Green Grass Italy is the Little Fairies alter ego of Reina. She represents greenery. Her main attack is "Green Grass Pressure". Lucas d'Aviano: Reina has a crush on d'Aviano. Peko wants to make him love her too, but Peko fail in most of the end. But at the end, d'Aviano looked like he have a crush on her in Episode 16. In the end of that episode, you can see her trying to get the perfect outfit for a date with him. Haruno Aida: Haruno is Reina's both team-mate and counterpart. She's the complete opposite of Haruno and seems to find her teammate a bit bothersome at times. Reina is a serious perfectionist, whereas Haruno is very hard-working sweetie. Reina gives her pointers about how to come up with fighting, even though Haruno has a hard time understanding her. As time flies, their relationship became better. Mayuri Kaido: Although from different origins, Reina has known Mayuri for her entire life, and is her teammate. As a consequence of being together for so long, Reina is able to read Mayuri's mind, understands Mayuri's good points, and often forced to speak as her spokesman. When Mayuri doesn't want to speak anymore, she just "leaves it up" to Reina to speak for her. It allows Mayuri to act aloof and stoic, but still get her thoughts across - though they aren not stated to be hers, necessarily. Sonata Otome: Reina has known Sonata since meeting at Vineyard Private Academy. Reina even attempts to aid Sonata when she and Megumi have a falling out, stating that she got a "bad feeling" from their argument. The depth of their friendship can be seen when Reina realises that Sonata wanted to go out with Megumi. Reina still gave Sonata's blessings to them even when it had hurt her feelings. Saki Kurumizawa: Reina is shown to be good teammates with Saki. LeaF: LeaF is also one of the teammates of Reina. When LeaF was feeling down from her lack of power in Sonata's conquest, Reina aided LeaF by setting up a dinner party with the rest of SE Latin by lending her the outfit she was going to wear during the dance festival. Megumi Akishino: Megumi and Reina seem to be on good terms with each other by the time she is seen speaking to Reina. They appear to have a casual relationship at the moment. At this time it is unknown what Reina's first reaction to Megumi was or if she knows that Megumi is a comedian. Reina seems to be rather close with her and even calling her "Megu-san". In Episode 107, she and Megumi are teamed up and their group being the winner. Angela Sakuragi: Initially, Angela saw Reina as somebody who always spaces out and berates her. However, Reina beats her in a game of physical test which causes Shiori having to conquer Angela. At the end, it seems that both became good friends. Kaoru Tachikawa: To Reina, Cacao is someone she can look up to. She takes care of Reina when Reina's sick and gives her medicine. At school, in her college preference sheet, she states him as her guardian. Kirara Nijiiro: They don't talk very often but it seems that Reina also likes Kirara's cake. She wishes to learn how to be a better cook. Freja Bondevik: Although Freja likes to tease Reina, in an episode Freja takes a liking to Reina after Reina comforts Freja. Freja watches Reina's performance, saying that the best way to get a depressed girl back on her feet is receiving soft words from a red girl. Khloe Novak: Reina seems to respect Khloe almost as much as her good friend (not quite though). Reina treats Chloe like a princess. Hanami Nishikawa: Reina and Hanami seem to get along pretty well, and when Hanami is fully-grown in Season 3 they both get excited over their random conversations. *Her zodiac sign is Virgo. *Special skills: Biology and gardening *Hobbies: Studying about plants and going crafting *Kanimal Partner is an iguana named Peko. *In the manga, Reina first appeared alongside Haruno and Mayuri. But in anime, Reina makes a cameo in Episode 1 until her actual debut in Episode 2. *People's first impression of Reina are reserved and cold. *In her report card is usually written "Do not split anyone's friendships or cause arguments". *For some reason, Reina sometimes flips out while hearing squeaky noises, causing her to distort outlines. This happens in episodes such as "From Jan to Shiori" (FBwY Episode 137). *The first thing she does every morning is looking after her plants. *Reina contrasts Haruno in several ways: **Reina's cards have dark colors or soft pastels, while Haruno's appear to be bright. **Reina is unreliable and doesn't believe in magic, while Haruno is reliable and believes in magic. **Reina is stern and cold, while Haruno is eager and naïve. **Reina doesn't have any sibling, while Haruno has one (an older brother). *She is the third Latin character in entire Pretty Country/''Story of World'' series to tie her hair in braids, the first being Ren Harumiya from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns and the second being Gianna Motta from Story of World (anime). *She has weakness for puns. *One bad thing about Reina: she splits an idol's friendship with another. *Her and Haruno's relationship is similar to Chieri and Mayuri. While the shorter ones are sweet and cheerful, the taller ones are aloof, harsh, and a little sensitive. Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Latin Category:Lovely Idols Category:Magical girl